pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
NS Arms ANSh-15 Red Titan
By UV00 - (WINNER OF THE WEAPON CONTEST-2014) The Automatic Rifle (of) Novak and Syahir Model 015, or ANSh-15 Red Titan (Ukrainian: Автомат Гвинтівка Новак Шахер' Модель 015 'Червоний Титани'') is a joint Ukrainian-Polish assault rifle project. The project began in March of 2013 and completed in early November 2014. It was developed after a request from the Ukrainian government for a new assault rifle to supplant the existing AK-74 assault rifle in use by the Armed Forces of Ukraine and to make use of the surplus ammunition stockpile. History In response to a Ukrainian request for a new assault rifle project to supplement and, eventually to supplant the AK-74s in use by the Armed Forces of Ukraine, NS Arms Corporation, a private defence corporation based in Lublin, Poland decided to take up the request. In charge of the project were a group of engineers and armourers led by the founder, Dr. Pawel Nowak and co-owner, Mr. Ahmad Syahir, who were eager to set the entire project in motion. Early draft of the weapon system were in place by late March to early April 2013. A year of various field testings and troubleshooting finally led to the introduction of the ANSh-15, codenamed 'Chervony Titani' (Ukrainian for 'Red Titan'); A stands for Automatic (as in Automatic Rifle), NSh being the surname of Dr. Nowak and Mr. Syahir (spelled in Ukrainian as Shaher) respectively. Unnamed sources have stated that it has recently been selected by the Ukrainian Government as their choice for the new assault rifle project after a lengthy, unanimous selection process. Initial number of orders are expected to be calculated by mid-April 2015 and mass production is expected to begin in either late April or early May 2015. Ongoing productions are continuing, albeit at a lowered amount, despite the immense and competitive market, particularly from Alexandrov Design Bureau's AA-116. Features The ANSh-15 is essentially a modification of the surplus stockpile of Kbk wz. 1988 Tantal and the Kbs wz. 1996 Beryl assault rifle already in service with the Polish Armed Forces. However, instead of the usual arrangement, the ANSh-15 is layed out in a bullpup configuration for a high degree of mobility and weight reduction, while maintaining the same degree of accuracy and reliability of the Tantal and the Beryl. As per the request by the Ukrainian government, the rifle is re-chambered for the 5.45x39mm round used by the Tantal, which is the primary ammunition used by the Armed Forces of Ukraine. Part of the requirement also calls for the weapon system to fit a grenade launcher; subsequently, a brand-new grenade launcher was also developed alongside the ANSh-15. Variants Currently, the ANSh-15 comes in two configurations; the assault rifle variant, and the carbine cariant, with reduced barrel length for MOUT (Military Operations in Urban Terrain). A brand-new 30mm grenade launcher, drawing heavily from the Russian BS-1 Tishina, was produced. Currently, a designated marksman/sniper variant is being studied and explored. ANSh-15 * Weight: 3.52 kg (7.76 lbs) *Length: 20.5 in (0.52 m) *Barrel length: 16.3 in (0.415 m) *Cartridge: 5.45x39mm *Operation/weapon action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt *Rate of fire: 700 rounds/min *Range: 600 m (656 yd.) *Attachments: Picatinny rail for mounting various optical and electronic equipment, grenade launcher, bayonet *Sights: Flip-up iron sights, various optical sights *User(s): Armed Forces of Ukraine, Polish Armed Forces (future) *Cost: 2,000 USD; 6,780 PLN (Polish złoty); 30,202 UAH (Ukrainian hryvnia) 2014 exchange rates ANSh-15 Karabinek (Carbine) *Weight: 3.15 kg (7 lbs) *Length: 14.2 in (0.52 m) *Barrel length: 10 in (0.254 m) *Cartridge: 5.45x39mm *Operation/weapon action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt *Rate of fire: 700 rounds/min *Range: 500 m (547 yd.) *Attachments: Picatinny rail for mounting various optical and electronic equipment *Sights: Adjustable iron sights, various optical sights *User(s): Armed Forces of Ukraine, Polish Armed Forces (future) *Cost: 1,800 USD; 6,102 PLN (Polish złoty); 27,182 UAH (Ukrainian hryvnia) 2014 exchange rates Grenade launcher Granatnik wz.15 Magnez (Magnesium) *Weight: 2.8 kg (6.17 lbs) *Length: 14 in. (0.35 m) *Barrel length: 10 in. (0.254 m) *Cartridge: 30mm *Operation/weapon action: Single-shot, muzzle-loaded *Rate of fire: 3-6 rounds/min *Range: 140 m (153 yd.) operational; 300 m (328 yd.) maximum *User(s): Armed Forces of Ukraine, Polish Armed Forces (future) *Cost: 1,000 USD; 3,390 PLN (Polish złoty); 15,101 UAH (Ukrainian hryvnia) 2014 exchange rates Category:Assault Rifles Category:Bullpup Category:Carbines Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Rifle Category:Competition Winners